


The Maiden and the Serpent

by Northern_Lady



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Blackmail, Control, Drinking, Forbidden Desires, Hugs, Lust, Older Man/Younger Woman, Smutty, attention seeking, darker and a bit demented, power, too much like her mother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 17:16:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13528905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northern_Lady/pseuds/Northern_Lady
Summary: Cheryl finds an unconventional way to get some of the attention she craves. One shot.If you don't like underage fics please don't read.





	The Maiden and the Serpent

There were days when Cheryl Blossom was so angry at what life had handed her that she didn’t care what she said to hurt people as long as it caused them at least a fraction of the pain she felt every day. Other days she didn’t want to hurt people. She wanted only for someone to pay attention to her, to care. Sometimes the desperation for some sort of affection, for any sort of affection, was so great that she would have done anything to get it. Except she didn’t know how to get what she really wanted. Sure, she knew how to flirt with the boys. She knew she was pretty enough to get their interest but their interest was always temporary because after a few days or a few hours, she’d end up saying something insulting to them and they’d decide she wasn’t worth the trouble. Cheryl had spent so much time being a snobby mean girl that the guys at her school mostly avoided her for fear that she’d bruise their ego. And the girls...well they disliked her for mostly the same reasons and because most of them weren’t attracted to women anyway. 

On this day, Cheryl found herself in the Whyte Wyrm. She wasn’t old enough to drink but she went in anyway, tears on her face and no one had the heart to send the grieving sister away from the place where her brother had died. Cheryl sat at a stool at the bar. The place was full of members of the Serpents. They pretended to ignore her but she could see that her presence made them feel uncomfortable, maybe even guilty. Their guilt didn’t last. After a few minutes of curious stares they went back to their drinks and their pool game and Cheryl was forgotten. 

Cheryl sat listless gazing into her glass of ginger ale for a long while before she noticed him. FP Jones was sitting in a corner booth with a woman on his lap and a beer on the table in front of him There were a least four empty bottles and a fifth still had some liguid in it. The woman on FP’s lap was a good ten years older than he was, she wasn’t exactly pretty and she wore far too much make-up and far too few clothes. She wondered if Jughead knew that her father hooked up with women at the Wyrm. Or that his father was still drinking. FP was laughing at something the brunette on his lap whispered into his ear. Cheryl looked over and caught his eye. His laugh ended. He got to his feet, pushing the woman away, and came towards her. 

“What are you doing here Cheryl?” he asked, some mixture of anger and concern. 

“Having a drink,” she indicated her soda. 

“Well, don’t spill it. I don’t clean up after people here,” FP said. 

“No, I can’t imagine you have time for that with your entertainment over there. I’m surprised you can afford her on Pop’s wages,” Cheryl quipped, the insults coming to her without even trying. 

FP looked pretty angry but he didn’t move. “It’s not like that. Besides, I’m an adult and I don’t have to answer to you, a spoiled kid.” 

“Does Jughead know that you have a new girlfriend then?” She went on, almost cheerful. 

His jaw twitched. FP was furious and Cheryl realized in that moment that he was actually quite good looking for an older guy.

“You can’t tell him.” FP said firmly. 

“What about that beer on the table? You won't mind if I inform your son about that?” she asked sweetly. 

“Some of that beer belonged to Gina.” 

“That's not what I’ll tell Jughead,” Cheryl said, mostly just to hurt him. 

FP looked ashamed and crestfallen. “You can't tell him, Cheryl.” He sounded desperate. 

Cheryl could hardly believe this turn of events. She had suddenly gotten the power to blackmail FP Jones? This place was full of Serpents. All of them must be aware that their fearless leader wasn’t waiting faithfully for his wife to come home. He must have gotten them to agree not to tell Jughead. Now she was threatening to ruin all that. What could she possibly ask for? Money? She’d had money her entire childhood and it hadn’t made her happy. No, she’d only had moments of happiness. Those moments when Jason returned from summer camp and gave her a huge hug. Or when Veronica had an arm around her while the practiced with the band. Or kissing Archie Andrews…

Cheryl got to her feet and stepped close enough to FP that she was in his space. She had to know if she could have any effect on him before she said anything about what she wanted. She moved close enough that he could see right down her low cut blouse. She felt his intake of breath. This was exactly how she had hoped he would react. She knew it was sick and demented on her part to behave this way with a man his age and one who had been involved in covering up her brother's death but she past caring about the morality of it all. She just wanted to feel something other than pain or anger for once. 

“You want me to forget to mention to Jughead everything I’ve seen here?” 

“Yeah, what do I gotta do?” he asked, uncomfortable. 

She pressed a little closer to him. “Let me be Gina.” 

“What?” FP took a step back. 

“You heard me,” she said far more confidently than she felt. 

“You can't be serious. How old are you Cheryl? You have any idea idea how much trouble I could get in if…” 

She silenced him with a finger to his lips. “I don't care. You owe me.” 

FP fell silent a moment. “Not here,” he finally said. “Follow me.” 

******************************************************

FP hadn’t been with a woman since several months before the murder of Jason Blossom and he hadn’t had the opportunity to even be near a woman since getting out of jail. At least he hadn’t until Gina had approached him that evening in the Whyte Wyrm. FP knew that Gina charged for her services and he also knew that she was very skilled in that service. His wife was never coming back. Life was too short to be celibate so he figured, what the hell, and let Gina bring him a beer and sit with him. Jughead was staying the night at Archie’s. It was just a beer and some time with a woman. What could it hurt? Then Cheryl Blossom had come in. 

FP had approached her with the intention of getting her to leave. She didn’t belong in this place. Then she had threatened him, threatened to tell Jughead that his father was a failure and a terrible husband. He figured that the only thing that would silence her at this point would be money or some sort of public apology for his part in Jason’s death. She hadn’t asked for either. 

“Let me be Gina,” she said. 

He had heard himself trying to protest her plan. It didn’t even make any sense that she would request such a thing. He was pretty sure the Blossom twins were only seventeen when Jason died so she might be eighteen by now but he couldn’t be sure...and he was pretty sure that she probably wouldn’t keep her word not to tell even if he did give her what she wanted. But God, she was hot. So much more graceful and beautiful than Gina and it had been so long...maybe it was the beer talking or maybe the desperation from being without sex for so long. Before he knew it. He found himself taking Cheryl outside to his car. 

“You’re drunk,” she said, disgusted with him. “I’m driving.” 

He was almost positive he wasn’t drunk. Not yet anyway. But he didn’t protest and let her drive back to the trailer park. 

**********************************

Cheryl had never been inside a manufactured home before. She followed FP inside and found that it was even smaller and more compact than she had expected. He shrugged off his leather jacket and hung it on a hook near the door. 

“So you wanna be Gina?” he said to her, eying her up and down. “Do you even know what that means?” 

“I know what it means,” Cheryl said. “I’m not entirely innocent.” She was almost innocent though, since this would be her first time with anyone. Just to prove her point, Cheryl began unbuttoning her blouse, slowly. 

FP stepped back and sat in a recliner to watch her. Cheryl undid all the buttons and left the shirt on, her white lace bra exposed. She went to FP and climbed into his lap in the recliner and curled up against him as she had seen Gina do. One of his arms came around her back and the other hand cupped her breast. He pulled her closer and began to kiss her. Cheryl liked being kissed. The few kisses she’d had before were some of her best memories. FP tasted like beer but she didn’t have it in her to care. All that mattered was the feeling of his hands on her body, his lips against her own, and the fact that somebody was finally paying attention. Someone was paying attention and it felt good. It felt amazing. 

Then as his hand wandered beneath her skirt, she felt him harden beneath her, and it occurred to her that she was as bad as her mother. Worse maybe, because she wasn’t even doing this for money and she certainly wasn’t doing it for love. 

*******************************

FP didn’t know what to make of it when Cheryl broke off the kiss with a gasp and burst into tears. “What happened?” he said. “Did you change your mind?” some part of him hoped that she hadn’t even though he knew it was for the best if she had. He did want her and he knew he shouldn’t have her. It was wrong. “I thought you wanted to be Gina...I thought you wanted…?” 

She curled up against him and rested her head on his shoulder. He could feel her tears falling against his neck. “This was all I wanted,” she sobbed. 

“What the hell, Cheryl? If all you wanted was a hug you could have just asked! You didn’t need to try and seduce and blackmail me all at once.” 

“Yes I did, because even if I had just asked, in a week I’d be alone again. This way, as long as I have information that you don’t want Jughead knowing, I won’t have to be quite so alone anymore.” 

“You were gonna come back here and make me do this again?” he asked, not knowing if he was angry about that or not. 

“Yes,” she whispered. “I still will.” 

“You know Cheryl, I think I should take you home,” he said. He was still hard and it was too late to get Gina back by now. 

“I’m not finished yet,” she said firmly. 

“Yeah, I think you are,” he said, getting up and taking her with him. This was getting out of hand. He set her on her feet. 

“You really don’t want me here?” she gazed up at him with her long eyelashes. 

“What kind of game are you playing? I thought you changed your mind?” 

“I never said that. I agreed that a hug was all I really wanted. I never said I wasn’t willing to do more.” 

Irritated, FP had half a mind to start yelling at her to get out. The other half of his mind was thinking something else entirely. Cheryl stepped closer, threw her arms around him, and kissed him again. He didn’t have the willpower to resist. He backed down the narrow hallway towards the bedroom, tossing off their clothes and barely breaking the kiss as they went. 

He pushed Cheryl down gently onto the bed and she lay down willingly enough. Then he climbed on top of her, resting his weight on his elbows, he began to trail kisses down her neck and onto her breasts. She gave a small noise of pleasure when he took a nipple into his mouth and nibbled gently. 

She was tight when he entered her and she gave a whimper of pain. FP went still. If he had hurt her...Cheryl didn’t remain still. She was moving, trying to generate some friction. He took that as his cue and began to thrust inside her. 

***************************

It was over far too quickly. Cheryl had pleasured herself before. She had some idea of how it should have ended. It didn’t end like that. It ended with FP moaning and pulsating inside of her, and then going still. He rolled onto his side and pulled her into an embrace as he tried to catch his breath. His body was warm though and she did enjoy the sensation of skin against her own. It wasn’t entirely a dissapointment. 

She hadn’t meant to fall asleep. She’d had every intention of going home that night but somehow she felt relaxed enough that sleep came to her anyway. She woke up at 5AM to the ringing of FP’s alarm clock. 

“Oh shit…” he muttered, switching off the alarm and turning to her. “Cheryl...we gotta get you home. Your mother is going to kill me.” 

“I doubt that,” Cheryl said, reaching for her clothes. “Besides, I have no intention of telling her where I was last night. If I did she’d forbid me from coming back.” 

“You’re not coming back,” FP said as he stood to pull on his jeans. 

Cheryl buttoned up her blouse without the bra. She didn’t know where it was. “Yes I am,” she said sweetly. “You want me. You won’t be able to say no.” She knew it was the truth. 

“Sometimes we want things that we shouldn’t have,” FP said uncomfortably. 

“Maybe...but you still owe me and I plan to collect,” Cheryl pulled on her skirt, slipped on her shoes next to the bed, and turned to face him. “I think you should buy me breakfast on the way home.” 

FP sighed and combed his fingers through his hair. “Fine. Let’s go.” 

Cheryl was dropped off at her house with a coffee and a muffin and a sense of satisfaction that she had this much control over one man. 

FP went back home and changed the bedsheets before Jughead could by chance discover the red hairs on the pillow or the spot of blood on the sheets. She had been a virgin? He didn’t want to think about that. He didn’t want to think about anything. But soon enough she would return to him and he knew he wouldn’t have any choice but to think about her.


End file.
